


Baby Blues

by Burgie



Series: Jack was always a guy AU [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack visits his boyfriend. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



_“Daddy is calling”_

Jack blushed and quickly hid his phone, hoping that nobody had seen it. He scurried away to a less-populated place, then finally answered his phone.

“Y’know, I’m starting to really regret giving you that name in my phone,” said Jack when he picked up.

“And what name would that be?” asked Ydris.

“Daddy,” said Jack, and felt a thrill go through him at Ydris’ gasp.

“Oh, you are naughty,” said Ydris. “Perhaps I really am rubbing off on you, baby boy.” Jack bit his lip and looked around. 

“I’m at Fort Pinta,” said Jack. “I’ll be there in a few secs.”

“For sex,” said Ydris, and Jack grinned and ended the call.

Jack rode to the highland as quickly as he was able to, arriving and dismounting quite quickly. Ydris was already there waiting for him, of course. His boyfriend never left his wagon or tent, unless he was going on a date with Jack or looking for Jack.

But right now, Ydris was looking at Jack with a predatory glint in his eyes. Jack shivered at the sight of it.

“Come into my wagon, baby boy,” said Ydris. “Daddy has a surprise for you.”

“Is the surprise your dick?” asked Jack, stepping closer and squeezing it. Ydris moaned, enjoying the feeling of Jack stroking up and down his cock.

“Well, yes, but that is not the surprise,” said Ydris. “For I am out here, and it is in there.”

“Now I’m curious,” said Jack, and followed his boyfriend inside the wagon. It was as spacious inside as ever, with the big bed looking very tempting.

“Take your clothes off and take a seat, baby boy,” said Ydris, taking off his hat and coat. The rest of his outfit soon followed, until he was standing stark naked in front of Jack. Ydris chuckled. “Come on, now, baby boy, don’t keep daddy waiting.”

“Fuck, got caught up in your body,” said Jack. “Sorry, daddy.” Jack took his clothes off quickly, finally slipping off his shirt. It had taken him a long time to finally feel comfortable taking his shirt off due to the scars, but Ydris had finally convinced him to do it. Mostly by kissing and licking his way up and down Jack’s torso.

Which Ydris immediately did now, pouncing on Jack and pinning him to the bed while that wonderful tongue of his dipped into Jack’s bellybutton and traced a line up where abs would be if Jack could be bothered working out. But Ydris didn’t mind, of course. Ydris loved Jack just the way he was.

“Oh, god, daddy,” Jack moaned, arching his back. Ydris leaned over Jack, kissing him, and then laid a silk handkerchief over Jack’s eyes.

“There is your surprise, baby boy,” said Ydris. “Lack of sight will heighten your other senses.”

“Good plan, daddy,” said Jack, grinning, as Ydris tied the blindfold around Jack’s head.

Jack only had Ydris’ breath telling him where the magician might lick, but Ydris only let it be reliable a few times as he kissed and nipped at Jack’s neck and collarbone. But when Ydris hovered his mouth over Jack’s cock, he instead moved it away and up to Jack’s hips instead.

“Daddy, please,” Jack moaned.

“Patience, baby boy,” Ydris murmured against his ear, and then nipped the earlobe. Jack gasped at the feeling. Ydris traced his hand down Jack’s body, finally curving over his ass, and stroked a finger around the rim. Jack moaned, wanting his boyfriend to push that finger in and follow it up with his cock.

But instead, Ydris put his finger up to Jack’s mouth.

“I will need a little lubrication,” said Ydris. “Of course, I have plenty of lube here, but I know that you want to suck on daddy’s finger.”

“Yes I do,” said Jack, and took the digit into his mouth, sucking on it and swirling his tongue around it. Ydris moaned, more turned on by the action than he’d expected to be. He wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock, beginning to pump and squeeze it, and pulled his finger back when Jack opened his mouth to moan louder.

“Much better,” said Ydris. He circled his finger around the rim again, Jack arching his back at the wetness, and this time finally pushed a finger in. Jack moaned, clutching the sheets at the sensation, but Ydris was only just getting started. He didn’t stop stroking Jack’s cock, either, but instead rubbed his thumb over the tip and made Jack moan louder. And then Ydris finally took Jack’s cock into his mouth, and Jack cried out in pleasure.

“Daddy,” Jack moaned, his fingers curling in Ydris’ hair, and Ydris hummed with Jack’s cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Jack’s cock while he fingered him open, then traced his tongue up and down the length while he poured lube into one hand and dug his fingers further in.

“Come for me, baby boy,” Ydris murmured, “I want to taste your delicious cum.”

“Oh, fuck,” Jack moaned, bucking his hips up into Ydris’ mouth. He was torn between wanting more of Ydris’ tongue and wanting more of his fingers, but then Ydris took all of Jack’s cock into his mouth and crooked his fingers in just the right way. Jack howled his pleasure, and Ydris pulled his mouth off Jack’s cock and watched as cum splattered on his stomach.

“All that delicious cum,” said Ydris, and began licking it off of Jack’s skin. While he did this, he continued to finger Jack, causing the other man to curse and continue to moan loudly.

“Yes, daddy, yes, clean your filthy boy,” Jack murmured. Ydris finished cleaning Jack’s torso with his tongue and then moved back to his cock, sucking up every drop of the cum and using his tongue to get it out of every crevice. 

And just when Jack thought Ydris was done, his boyfriend straightened up and pressed his cock against the entrance that he’d spent so long preparing.

“I wonder how much I can get you to cum,” Ydris murmured as he pushed in. Jack moaned, his cock hardening again, and was glad that he was already on his back as Ydris began to fuck him. Jack’s toes curled as he hooked his legs around Ydris’ back.

“Daddy,” Jack moaned, and Ydris moaned too as he pushed in deeper and began to fuck Jack a little faster. 

“The only thing that’s missing is being able to see your baby blue eyes,” said Ydris. “Though they’d be closed in ecstasy anyway. Wouldn’t they, baby boy?”

“Yes,” Jack moaned. Ydris began fucking him a little harder, hitting the right spot, and Jack clutched the sheets to ground himself as another orgasm washed over him. His skin was so sensitive that he arched his body when Ydris rubbed his fingers through the cum and put them to Jack’s lips.

“Taste yourself,” Ydris murmured, fucking Jack slowly now so he could enjoy this. And he shuddered in delight when Jack sucked on his fingers again, swirling his tongue around the digits. “Oh, fuck, baby boy, you drive me wild.”

Jack couldn’t see his boyfriend, but he knew that Ydris’ eyes were dark with lust. He licked his lips after Ydris withdrew his fingers, but he found out why his boyfriend had done that when Ydris put his hands on Jack’s hips (the fingers of one hand still wet with saliva) and began to fuck him harder and faster. Jack moaned at what the sensitivity of his skin was doing with the movement.

“Please give me your cum, daddy,” Jack murmured, and grinned with delight as Ydris did just that, reaching his climax inside him.

“Oh my stars, that was incredible,” said Ydris as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing him. He pulled the blindfold off, smiling at the sight of Jack’s baby blue eyes. Though they were much darker than usual, thanks to lust and the lack of sight.

“It’s always incredible with you, daddy,” said Jack. “You’re a wizard in the sack as well.”

“Thank you,” said Ydris, lifting Jack’s hand and kissing the back of it. “I am so glad that you appreciate my performance so much.”

“Well, someone has to,” said Jack. And he was always such a willing audience, even taking part in performances. But this was his favourite type of performance to be a part of.


End file.
